Christmas Day on IBC this 2012
December 21, 2012 As a new treat of christmas carol for the Kapinoy station IBC this December with its new christmas slogan called Ikaw ang Magiging Kapinoy ngayong Pasko, composed by Vehnee Saturno as the new IBC christmas station ID among Kapinoy across the country this season. Singing Ikaw ang Magiging Kapinoy ngayong Pasko jingle is singing champion Anja Aguilar, whose infectious cheerful complements the music video's overall message, is directed by Peewee Gonzales. The Christmas station ID of the Kapinoy Network begins with the appearance of a Pinoy jeepney from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao that illuminates in the Philippines when it breezes through the street. After it halted, we see Mr. Pinoy gets out from the driver seat and opens the jeepney’s tail-end door where many Kapinoy characters came out bringing good tidings to the community. The Christmas station ID featured the IBC mascots are Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ as the characters for KapinoyLand in the Philippine advertisements. The video ends with Mr. Pinoy as the lead of sequestered IBC for Pinoy-esque. Heralding the Christmas spirit are personalities who are part of the Kapinoy Network's current roster of Viva-TV programs including Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Pop Pixie, Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, Dear Heart, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, anime Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Sailor Moon, and the Mexican telenovelas are Teresa and Mar de Amor as well as Korean drama Pretty Young Woman, Wife Returns and Romance Town, also where the PBA Games are shown. The 8-hour special coverage of the Save the World: A 2012 Coverage of IBC News and Public Affairs on IBC-13, IBC News Network and Radyo Budyong with simulcast on IBC Regional stations nationwide on December 21 to safe the earth will not be end and the global warnings which is The Mayans probably since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes, doomsday and tsunamis worldwide was so incomprehensible to them they thought it was the apocalypse." With a special coverage at live reporters of Express Balita at 4:30pm with Snooky Serna at the IBC Newscenter and Noli Eala at the Quirino Grandstand, and Ronda Trese at 11:30pm with Robert Tan at the IBC Newscenter will visit Jess Caduco from France, Czarinah Lusuegro from Russia, Jeffrey Zaide from Tanzania and Ralf Rivas from China. In celebration of the Save the World of 2012, the world did not end, as promoted Viva Box Office presents 2012 will be aired on December 22 at 9:30pm to 12:00mn this Saturday right after Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (pre-empting The Jon Santos Show), a movie about the earth is safe of disaster to bringing the you Tagalized Hollywood movies, starring John Cusack, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Amanda Peet, Oliver Platt, Thandie Newton, Danny Glover and Woody Harrelson as the 2012 phenomenon is save the world which portrayal of cataclysmic events unfolding in the year 2012. As hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide will be his last involving disasters, and the Mesoamerican Long Count Calendar predict that the 2012 phenomenon, the file will have 1 billion views. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar will be treated an IBC-13's christmas special on December 23 at 10:00pm this Sunday on another Philippine network called much-awaited Anja's Christmas, the homecoming Kapinoy concert of the powerhouse singer is the Philippine’s pride around the world was held last December 18 at the Smart-Araneta Coliseum. The annual Christmas Special of the Kapinoy network is one of the most awaited event during the holiday season as it gathers the network's IBC talents during the highlights in one enormous celebration filled with big production numbers will be treated to a grand showdown. Catch Anja as the christmas which carol with guest performers Bryan Termulo and the IBC choir for the christmas special concert fans. During the highlights of upcoming programs of IBC for 2013 will also be introduced bannered by Amor Bravío of Silvia Navarro and Cristian de la Fuente, My Daughter the Flower of Jin Se-yun and Jo Min-soo and Pretty Young Woman of Jang Na-ra and Choi Daniel, both foreign serial dramas of Viva Television. Be treating with UST Christmas Gala on December 25 at 12:00mn to 2:00am. On December 24 to 28 every weeknights, will be pre-empted the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday (but on Saturday and Sunday as the semi-finals and will be resume on January 2, 2013), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 6:30pm as the kids edition special with host Christopher de Leon and The Weakest Link at 7:30pm as a kids edition for the 10th anniversary special on December 24 to 26 with host Edu Manzano, both the announcements for the audition dates. For the basketball fans, PBA Philippine Cup: Semifinals this Saturday (December 29) at 6:00pm with on tour games Alaska Aces vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters at Iloilo, and Sunday (December 30) at 4:00pm with Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers at 4:15pm and Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces at 6:30pm live at the Mall of Asia Arena. Also comes up with year-ender special, Dos Mil Dose: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Report will look back on the biggest and most memorable news personalities and eventss hat rocked the nation in 2012 on Sunday, December 30 at 10:15 am with anchor Snooky Serna, Robert Tan, Bernadette Sembrano, Noli Eala, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Ralf Rivas, Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco of newsmakers and headliners. 'Save the World 2012 TV Coverage' Since we started on December 21, we have been airing the schedules over IBC-13. Save the World 2012 coverage also comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between 5:00AM - 7:00 AM over Magandang Umaga Ba?. There are also the LIVE reports from the world over Express Balita at 4:30 PM - 5:30 PM and during the late-nights for Ronda Trese at 11:30 PM - 12:30 AM. We have also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin, Philippine Daily Inquirer and Daily Tribune) with the IBC schedule.